Distractions
by GuitarGrrrl
Summary: third fic in a willowfaith series, taking place mid-season 7. chapter four and five added
1. Default Chapter

*Note: this fic is the third in a series I am writing about Willow and Faith. I have included a summary for those who have not been following the story line.  
  
Previously on GuitarGrrrl's version of Joss Whedon's Buffy the Vampire Slayer:  
  
We see Dawn standing over a vampire outside of the Bronze. We see Buffy watching her sister fight the vamp, and then stake him. Buffy: "I'm proud of you Dawn." "Really? You're proud? Not mad?" "Yeah Dawnie, I'm proud."  
  
Cut to the warehouse where the potentials are fighting off some vamps: "I'll handle this." Kennedy said She charged in stake aimed and ready, but she missed and slammed into the wall, falling back onto her ass. The vamp tried to get away, but another one of the girls was there stake in hand, and dusted him. Kennedy looks pissed.  
  
Cut to the Bronze: We see Willow walking away from her dance partner (random blonde girl). We see Kennedy standing by the door. Willow didn't look at her directly, but she knew she was there. She could see her silhouette in the periphery. She felt Kennedy's hand on her shoulder. Willow paused only long enough to push the hand away and slam the door in Kennedy's face.  
  
Cut to Angel and Buffy dancing in the Bronze: "So the necklace is supposed to be worn by a champion... not human, but with a soul." Angel said, looking Buffy square in the eye. "I'll make sure I give it to him then." "What? Who are you talking about...I'm the vampire with a soul." "You're not the champion, Angel," Buffy said frankly. She stopped their dance. The couple stood in the middle of the bronze talking quietly. "But I'm the only vampire—" "Spike....His soul's a little different than yours Angel." "What do you mean?" "He fought for it. He earned it back. You, were cursed with your soul." "What—How do you know for sure? I mean- what about the Shanshu?" "Maybe it wasn't meant for you."  
  
Cut to Sunnydale high, ext: "I'm scared, Willow." "Scared to talk to me? Scared of what Faith?" "I'm scared that I'll fall in love with you. I'm afraid that I'll fall in love with you, and you'll love me back, and then, I'll do something stupid to ruin it. All I do is let people down, so I figure I better get a head start, and run away from it, run away from you, before it's too late." Cut to Willow kissing Faith. The two women were interrupted by Buffy who seemingly appeared out of no where. "Well, look at the lovebirds." Willow and Faith look confused at Buffy's tone. Buffy/ First: "the end. It's coming and you'll all die. Especially that little army you've got going. Those potentials lack serious potential. In order to call them as slayers, certain other slayers have to die."  
  
Cut to Willow's room: "You know, you don't always have to be the strong one, Faith." "But that's who I am. I'm supposed to protect you guys, and make sure everything's ok." "But you're more than just that. You're fiery, and bold, you're sensitive and smart and beautiful." The red head said confidently. "Are you trying to make you blush?" "I'm trying to tell you that the past two weeks with out you... have been unbearable, unhappy, un- Faith-full. and I don't wanna be without you anymore." Faith looked at the woman in front of her, with tears in her eyes. She rested her head against Willow's chest and said, "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Willow continued to comfort Faith as they stood and held each other.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, except the scenario/s I am putting these characters in. The characters and the settings I'll describe along with the whole Buffyverse, belong to Mr. Whedon and Mutant Enemy. Grrr... Argh... ----------------  
  
The scene starts in the Summers' Backyard. Faith and Buffy are talking, sitting on the back steps.  
  
"How'd things go with Fang the other night?"  
  
"I dunno. He came to give me this necklace thing. It's supposed to be worn by a champion- a vampire with a soul. And he freaked when I told him I was giving it to Spike."  
  
"Have you told Spike yet?"  
  
"I'm not so sure I'm ready for that conversation."  
  
"I thought you and Spike were—close" Faith said with a smirk.  
  
"It's just sex though. There's no connection."  
  
"There's gotta be some kind of connection, B. You're tellin me with that hottie, you don't feel anything for him?"  
  
Buffy just stared at the ground.  
  
"I'm just not sure... because even before he had his soul, there was still something about him."  
  
The back door swung open and shut again. Willow walked out into the backyard.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Faith said as she stood. "You'll be ok, B?"  
  
"Yeah, you guys go- have fun."  
  
"We will, B. Think about what I said."  
  
"Sure, because your relationships have been oh-so-romantic."  
  
"Hey, I'm a changed girl. Gimme a break." Faith smiled as she took Willow's hand.  
  
"So, where are you takin' me, Red?"  
  
"It's a surprise." The red head smiled.  
  
"Can't you just give me a clue?" Willow shook her head 'no.'  
  
"Not even a little tiny hint?" Faith pleaded.  
  
"Nope. You'll just have to find out when we get there... C'mon. I got Xander's car."  
  
The twosome walked off hand in hand.  
  
Faith enjoyed holding her Willow's hand. The red head had so much energy in her that it gave Faith tingles all over, just from holding her hand.  
  
Cut to Buffy, still sitting on the back steps.  
  
"Buffy?" Dawn came outside looking for her sister. "Hey, I've been looking all over for you."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Giles learned something about Spike, I think you might wanna read this."  
  
"OK... I'll be right in." The blonde slayer stood and stretched. It had been a long week. Giles and the potentials were driving her crazy. She wanted to relax, but with all the recent trouble a-brewin' relaxation was out of the question for the slayer. The other slayer and her Witch, on the other hand, made time to relax a priority.  
  
Cut to a beautiful landscape. We see red hair flying through the air out of a car window. The car is speeding down the highway. We see flat land to the left and right with very little greenery. In the distance there's a mountain, so high the clouds cover the top. Zoom in on Willow's face. She's got the windows down, sunglasses on. She's wearing a tight olive green spaghetti strap tank top and brown corduroy pants. Her sandals are laying in the back seat. The red head is singing along to the CD player.  
  
virtue is relative at best there's nothing worse than a sunset when you're driving due west and I'm afraid that my love is gonna come up short there is no there there I guess I'm scared cuz I want to have good news to report every time I come up for air  
  
now I'm cruising through a chromakey blue sky and I know that in an hour or three the sun is gonna be in my eyes and I know that sometimes all i can see is how I feel like the whole world is on the other side of a dirty windshield and i'm tryin to see through the glare and i'm struggling just to see what is there  
  
("Virtue" by Ani Difranco)  
  
Willow pulled the car over onto the side of the road, just under the shade of a small group of trees. It looks like they're in the middle of nowhere. She gets out of the car and walks around to open the trunk. She pulls out a large blanket and a small cooler. She takes them over to the tree and lays the blanket out. She sets up two place settings and some wine.  
  
Faith is slumped over in the passenger's seat, fast asleep. She feels the car has stopped, but her eyes remain closed. She's not fully asleep, but she's not aware of her surroundings either. Her body feels like it's been in a car for a very long time.  
  
It's time to wake up Faith. Willow walks over to the passenger side of the car and unlocks the door. She slowly opens it, and notices that Faith is leaning against it. Careful not to let the woman fall, Willow opens the door all the way, and takes Faith in her arms. This startled the slayer.  
  
"Hey! What the? ...oh, it's you," Faith smiled and sat up.  
  
"Come on. There's food." Willow giggled.  
  
"Ok, but where are we?"  
  
"A place I like to go to, when I need time to think."  
  
"In the middle of the desert?" Faith asked suspiciously.  
  
"Just trust me. Come on." Willow sat down on the blanket. "It's not the middle of the desert. It's the edge of the desert, the ocean is on the other side of those mountains." Willow points west. We see a large mountain, so high we can't see the top of it, standing next to several other mountains. The road turns into a tunnel that goes through them.  
  
"How'd you find this place? It's so—peaceful." Faith sat on the blanket and leaned up against the tree next to Willow.  
  
"I've done my share of exploring." 


	2. chapter 2

Cut to the Summers' kitchen. Giles is sitting at the table looking at a book. Dawn is standing to the side of  
  
him, reading over his shoulder. Buffy is sitting in the chair across the table.  
  
"Are you sure it's talking about Spike?"  
  
"It says it right here Buff, in black and white, 'In his 150th year, the champion, a vampire with a soul, will  
  
carry a great weight upon him. On his shoulders the weight of the world will sit. Should he but save the  
  
world, he will be rewarded."  
  
"How does that mean it's Spike?"  
  
"Buffy, how many hundred and fifty-year-old, soul bearing vampires do you know?"  
  
"But it can't be Spike. Maybe he's not exactly a hundred and fifty."  
  
"Why don't you ask him how old he is?"  
  
"Like he'd remember.  
  
Dawn gave Buffy an evil glare.  
  
"Ok...I'll ask him...but what's this big necklace thing got to do with it?"  
  
"It says that he has to wear it at the time of the apocalypse. And that it'll kill him."  
  
Buffy put her hand under her chin, resting her elbow on the table. She needed her hand there to hold her  
  
head up for support. Then man she needed most in her life right now was destined to die, probably saving  
  
her life.  
  
"I have to find him." Buffy said with a somber tone, not showing any signs that she'd be getting up any  
  
time soon.. Giles sat, cleaning his glasses, and Dawn kept reading from the dusty old book.  
  
---------------------  
  
Cut to the desert. Willow is sitting with her legs folded, sipping her glass of wine. Faith is kneeling,  
  
facing Willow, she is leaning on one arm for support, enjoying her sandwich with her free hand. The two  
  
women sat in silence for a moment, eating their lunch, enjoying the scenery. The sun was hot, but the tree  
  
gave them enough shade to be comfortable.  
  
"Red—I mean, Willow..." Faith looked at the witch. "I know this has got to be weird for you..."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, after everything we've been through, I mean- the whole hating each other, and stealing friends  
  
from each other, and I come back from jail and now with the kissing..."  
  
"I can admit that it was weird at first, having you back, but you proved to me that you've changed...a  
  
lot."  
  
"You may see that, but sometimes, I don't feel it."  
  
"You mean your feelings haven't changed for me?"  
  
"I mean, I'm a little anxious, kinda been layin' low since Angel broke me out of jail. I'm a wanted  
  
convict. I'm a murderer."  
  
"You're not a murderer, Faith. You killed people, and that was a long time ago. You're different now."  
  
Faith didn't speak. She for once was at a loss for words. Faith lowered her eyes and pushed the rest of her  
  
food out of the way. Stretching out her arms and legs and started to lay down on the blanket. Willow  
  
scooted over toward Faith, so that Faith had no choice but to rest her head on Willow's lap. Willow  
  
leaned her back up against the tree for support. The slayer was looking up at the sky, looking at the cloud  
  
shapes, lost in thought.  
  
"I'm sorry Willow. You brought us here to get away from things and here I am bringing the things."  
  
"It's ok." Willow was subconsciously twirling Faith's hair through her fingers. "I wanted us to be  
  
alone...so we could talk."  
  
"Well Red, if you wanted to get me alone all you had to do was ask." Faith joked. Her eyes then looked  
  
up at the red head. Willow had a small smile upon her lips.  
  
Faith's expression changed from light, to very serious as she went over the thoughts in her head. "What if  
  
they find me? The cops. What if they find me and take me back to jail. I'll get charged with escape and  
  
have to spend more time in jail and—"  
  
"Shhh," Willow whispered, putting a finger to Faith's lips. "Shhh. Now who's the babble queen?"  
  
Willow smiled and bent her head down, kissing Faith on the forehead.  
  
"How did this happen? I mean, how did we get here?"  
  
"You saw me when I was weak, and offered a hand. A heart." Willow looked up at the sky as she spoke  
  
so that Faith could not see the tears in her eyes. "You gave me hope when I needed it, you gave me what I  
  
thought I lost."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Myself."  
  
"Willow, I didn't give you all that."  
  
"No, I mean- you helped me see things in a better light. You helped me realize that I can live again."  
  
"I did all that?"  
  
"Uh huh." Faith sat up and Willow pulled her into a hug. "I still have a lot to work on though...but that  
  
doesn't meant I don't want..." The red head was quieted by two soft fingers on her lips.  
  
"This is new for me too, Red. Not the whole, being with a girl part- yeah first time for that too, but I  
  
mean—the feelings. I feel stuff with you. I wanna listen. That's weird for me. I wanna cuddle. That's way  
  
weird." Faith tilted her head closer to the woman next to her, and gently kissed her lips. "And that, kissing  
  
you, is –like bein' drunk, without the bad breath and headache in the morning."  
  
"Thanks- I think."  
  
"I'm so not good with words." Faith blushed.  
  
"It's ok." Willow smiled and leaned her forehead up against Faith's. "Don't need 'em." The red head said  
  
as she leaned in for another kiss. Their kisses were soft, and gentle. Lips pressed against lips, tongues  
  
tasting lips. Their tongues finally met, and played a little game of keep- away for a moment, before tasting  
  
each other again. Faith shifted her body so that Willow relaxed more into Faith's embrace. Faith's hands  
  
were on Willow's back. The slayer squeezed the witch tightly as they continued to kiss. Willow brought  
  
her hand up to Faith's cheek, and pulled back slowly out of the kiss.  
  
The two women sat in each other's arms, breathing heavily, just looking at each other. Willow's hand was  
  
still on Faith's cheek. "You're so soft." She whispered. Willow then leaned up toward Faith and rubbed  
  
her cheek against Faith's cheek. The snuggled like that for a while, Faith holding Willow holding Faith.  
  
They didn't speak, they just nuzzled their heads in one another's necks. 


	3. chapter 3

Several hours later. Scene opens Willie's Bar.  
  
Spike is sitting at the bar, talking to Willie. Several other demons and vampires are standing around  
  
listening.  
  
"And that stupid bint had the nerve to dance with him." Spike took another swig from his bottle of  
  
bourbon.  
  
"Spike, what the hell happened to you?" A scaly demon asked him.  
  
"I fell in love, I fought for my soul, and now I'm being tormented by the because I did it all for a sodding  
  
girl."  
  
"That would explain the crappy stories." Willie said.  
  
"Oh- sod off!" Spike grumbled as he stood. He walked out of the bar and started to wander around.  
  
Cut to the desert night.:  
  
Willow and Faith are snuggled up under the tree, their picnic looks like it's been sitting out for hours. Both girls are sleeping, resting in each other's arms. Close on Faith. She begins to stir, and a small moan is heard.  
  
"Mmmmm." She smiled as she stretched, remembering that she was safe in her Willow's arms. She opened her eyes to see that it was just past dusk. Faith sat up.  
  
"Red... Willow, wake up." She ran her hand along the red head's cheek. "Willow, anybody home?"  
  
Faith leaned down and kissed Willow on the forehead firmly. "Wake up sleepy head." This time she placed a soft, but lingering kiss on the red head's lips.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up." Willow looked startled and sat up very quickly.  
  
"It's ok. You're with me." Faith smiled. "I would have just put you in the car and drove us home, but I don't know which way home is since you drove here."  
  
"Yeah- it's really later- we should get back."  
  
"You're a good time Red."  
  
"Thanks." Willow smiled. "I wish we could always do this. Relax with each other. no worries, no fears, no apocalypse."  
  
"Someday Red, someday." Faith got in the passenger's seat and began to play with the radio. Willow finished packing up their things and closed the trunk. She walked around to the front of the car and got in the driver's seat. She thought she heard Faith say something as she was closing the door.  
  
"What?" Willow asked.  
  
"I didn't say anything." Faith said, very confused.  
  
"I said, did you ladies have fun today?" Faith and Willow turned to look at the back seat. They were completely shocked at to who was behind them.  
  
--------------  
  
Cut to Sunnydale cemetery.  
  
Spike is walking around muttering to himself, cigarette in hand.  
  
He hears a noise to his left; thinking it's an evildoer, he attacks. Spike took a swing at the intruder, causing it to fly up into the air and land on its ass.  
  
"Aaaagggggggghhh!" Spike yelled in pain as his chip scolded him for hitting a human.  
  
"Spike, what the hell?"  
  
"What the bloody hell to you too slayer! Next time let a guy know when you're gonna sneak up on him."  
  
"Spike we gotta talk."  
  
"So, you [I]do[/I] remember that kiss last year."  
  
"No, Spike there's something you gotta know."  
  
"You're madly in love with me and can't get enough??"  
  
"Stop it!" Buffy smacked him on the arm. "I'm serious. I need to know something." Spike looked at her baffled.  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"You give me a bleeding headache and all you wanna know is how old I am?"  
  
"Just answer the question."  
  
"I dunno. I lost track after a while. Probably been around for a good century and a half."  
  
"I need to know for sure. When were you born?"  
  
"1853"  
  
"It's 2003 now. So you're—a hundred and fifty." Buffy said realizing that it was indeed Spike that was to fulfill the prophecy.  
  
"So, what's the deal, Slayer?"  
  
"There's a phophecy...you have to come back to my house. Giles will fill you in."  
  
---------------------  
  
Cut to the desert.:  
  
We see Faith and Willow looking into the back seat of Xander's car. Both women look taken aback.  
  
"What, I thought this was a girl's day out. I'm a girl, let me in on the fun."  
  
"You're not real." Willow said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Leave us alone." Faith said sternly.  
  
The camera finally lets us see who's sitting there in the back seat. It's The First. This time it has taken the form of Tara.  
  
"I don't see why I should leave I mean- I'm all you think about baby."  
  
"Don't call me that." tears were beginning to form in Willow's eyes.  
  
"When I was alive you betrayed me. You'll betray your friends again. Just like you did when you avenged my death. Only this time there'll be no coming back. Just one taste of that majick and you'll be mine forever. And as for you, firecracker—"The First now took on the form of the Mayor. "As for you, I have a big job for you. Remember all those lovely things I rewarded you with before...the reward will be much greater this time. An eternity—with me, in HELL!" The figure now took on the form of a firey red demon and disappeared with a flash of light.  
  
"Shit! Shit, shit!" Faith yelled, putting her hands on her head.  
  
Willow was crying heavily. Faith was shaking with fear.  
  
"Willow?" Faith looked over at the red head. Willow say up a little and leaned into Faith. the slayer put her arms around the witch and held her tightly.  
  
"Willow, it's ok. We're alone now, just you and me. Let's go home, ok?" Faith wiped the tears from Willow's cheeks with her thumbs.  
  
"Ok." Willow kissed Faith on the lips. "Could you?"  
  
Willow didn't have to say anything else. Faith got out of the car and began to walk around to the driver's side. Willow climbed over the middle console and into the passenger's seat. As she was doing this, she caught a glimpse at the rearview mirror. Instead of her own reflection she saw Tara, smiling back at her.  
  
"Leave me." She whispered.  
  
Willow curled up in the seat, and Faith opened the door, and got in the car.  
  
"Don't fall asleep, tell me how to get home.... Willow?"  
  
"Just drive." The Witch fell fast asleep, and Faith turned the car around, and went back in the direction they came from. She hoped with all her heart, something would get them home safely.  
  
------------------------  
  
Ext. Summers' house.  
  
Buffy and Spike are standing outside talking.  
  
"I can't save the world. I'm not worthy. I just got my bleeding soul back, and now you want me to give it up?"  
  
"I don't want you to, it's your destiny. But I do want you beside me, Spike, fighting the battle till the end. I need you."  
  
"You need me, slayer?"  
  
"I need you." Buffy leaned in and kissed Spike softly on his lips.  
  
"Well, what have we here, a couple o' enemies, gettin' it on."  
  
"What do you care—"Buffy turned to see her mother standing in front of her. "Mom, I—"  
  
"I don't wanna hear it, Buffy, get to your room. You know, it's your fault I'm dead."  
  
"What—how can you say—"Buffy started to get upset.  
  
"Buffy, she's not real."  
  
"If you'd only gotten home sooner, came home from school right away, like I'd asked, I'd still be in your life. But, you little bitch, were probably off having sex with some vampire."  
  
The First (in the form of Joyce) disappeared with a flash and a very creepy, evil laugh.  
  
"Spike..." Buffy whispered through her tears.  
  
"It's ok luv." He wrapped his arms around her, running his fingers through her hair. She laid her head on his chest and began to cry like she'd never cried before.  
  
As the two were standing there on the porch, both very shaken from what had just happened, Xander's car pulled up to the house.  
  
Faith got out of the driver's side and walked up to Buffy and Spike.  
  
"You guys ok?"  
  
"Yeah- she's just a bit spooked.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"The First. Appeared as her mother."  
  
"Same thing happened to us, appeared as Tara. Willow fell asleep crying. I'm worried about her."  
  
Faith walked back to the car and opened the passenger door. Willow was sleeping soundly, still curled up in a little ball.  
  
"Willow," Faith whispered. "We're home...Let's go inside, get some rest in a comfy bed."  
  
Willow didn't move.  
  
"I'm not carrying you into the house again."  
  
Faith kissed the sleeping redhead on the lips. She still didn't move. Faith kissed her once again, this time the kiss lingered a little. Faith pulled back and saw the red head's cheeks turn close to the color of her hair. This meant she was awake and aware of Faith's presence. Faith kissed Willow's lips again, this time long enough for Willow to kiss her back. Instead of calling her on it, Faith decided to play a little game of her own and began to tease the redhead. She hovered over the witch's lips just enough to make her lean forward, lips pleading for more, but Faith wouldn't give in.  
  
"Alright. You got me." Willow said with a smile. "Kiss me, I give in."  
  
"Nope." Faith smirked. "You gotta work for it."  
  
The slayer stood and ran into the house, the witch wasn't far behind. We see Buffy and Spike, holding each other close, and watching the two women.  
  
"They look so happy." Buffy said monotonously.  
  
Spike just sighed.  
  
V.O. Willow: "That's so not fair. I'll put a spell on you."  
  
V.O. Faith: "That's cheating!"  
  
"Come on, luv. Let's go inside. We'll worry about the baddies in the morning. Best you get some rest."  
  
"You're right. I need to rest." They walked silently into the house. 


	4. chapter 4

The next day.  
  
Cut to: Spike sleeping on his cot. Alone.  
  
Cut to: Faith sleeping in Willow's bed. Alone.  
  
Cut to: The living room. All is quiet. Giles and Dawn and Andrew are sitting around looking through  
  
books. Giles is on the couch, Andrew is laying on his stomach on the floor. Dawn is sitting on the floor  
  
next to Giles, her legs folded.  
  
The silence is broken by a crash and then a bang. The occupants of the living room look up. Then they  
  
look at each other. Before anyone could speak Faith came running down the stairs. The same time that  
  
Spike came running upstairs.  
  
Spike/Faith (at the same time): Where the hell is Buffy/Willow?  
  
The two look at each other and then back at their audience.  
  
Spike starts talking about his issues.  
  
Faith starts talking about hers.  
  
"STOP IT!!!!" Dawn shouted. "You guys have already given us enough of a headache and it's only  
  
9:00."  
  
"Where's Willow?" Faith asked urgently.  
  
"I don't know. She's not upstairs?" Dawn answered in her usual Dawn tone.  
  
"No. She didn't leave a note, no sign of her."  
  
"Same with Buffy. Just up and left."  
  
"That's not like them. They'd tell someone, right?" Faith looked at Spike.  
  
"Right. Maybe they've been kidnapped." Spike looked at Giles and Andrew for suggestions.  
  
"Maybe you're over-reacting a bit." Giles took off his glasses and began cleaning them.  
  
"Buffy NEVER gets up this early, even when she was in school. Something's not right."  
  
Spike and Giles began arguing, and Faith took this opportunity to leave the house.  
  
She walked out onto the porch wearing boxers and a tank top. The slayer sat on the porch and pulled her  
  
cigarettes out of the waistband of her shorts. She looked at the pack and took one out. As she was about to  
  
light it, she felt a hand on her shoulder. The slayer instinctively tensed up.  
  
"Hey. I'm sure they're ok. They're probably off somewhere together."  
  
"Hey Dawnie. I'm sure they are."  
  
"But that's not what's bothering you, is it?"  
  
"Willow had terrible dreams last night. I heard her talking in her sleep. I tried to wake her, but I couldn't.  
  
Then she started crying."  
  
"What was she saying?"  
  
"I dunno Dawnie. It was hard to understand her." Faith flicked the butt of her cigarette into the grass. "I  
  
think Buffy had nightmares last night too."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"I dunno. Since I became a slayer, I've been kinda connected to Buffy somehow, like a slayer intuition or  
  
something. I can feel when something's wrong with her."  
  
"Do you feel anything now?"  
  
"Nothing bad. I think they're ok. We just don't know where they are."  
  
"Hopefully they'll turn up soon so we can yell at them."  
  
"Hell, yeah." Faith stood and thanked Dawn. Then she turned and walked back into the house. "Might as  
  
well get some sleep, since there's nothin I can do about it." Faith said to herself.  
  
She ascended the stairs, and took herself to Willow's bed.  
  
--------------  
  
Cut back to the porch. Dawn is still sitting there, her elbows resting on her knees. Her fisted hands are  
  
under her chin.  
  
"Hey lil' bit."  
  
"Hey Spike."  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Just thinkin'."  
  
"'Bout what?"  
  
"Did Buffy have any weird dreams last night?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm not in her head."  
  
"I know, but you were with her, did she talk in her sleep at all?"  
  
"When I sleep, I sleep like the dead.  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. "Guess I'll have to hit the books...again."  
  
-------------  
  
Dawn was browsing through her books in the kitchen when Kennedy and Vi walked in.  
  
"Hey Dawn." Vi smiled. "What ya doin?"  
  
"Yeah, kid, what's all the racket?"  
  
"Willow and Buffy are missing. I'm trying to research the First. find out if there's a connection."  
  
"Willow's gone? I'm gonna KILL Faith." Kennedy said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Kennedy, chill out. It's not Faith's fault."  
  
"How do you know for sure?"  
  
"Cause Faith's still here—and because Buffy's gone too."  
  
"I don't know where they are, but it's daylight. They're probably fine." Dawn said blankly as she went  
  
back to her book.  
  
"Kennedy, what if they're just out for a walk or something?" Vi asked innocently.  
  
Kennedy folded her arms in frustration and stomped off to the living room.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Cut to:  
  
All we see is black, but we can hear crashing noises. Guns firing, explosions, screams, and then  
  
something that sounds like people fighting.  
  
"Will, be careful! Stay behind the tree or he'll see you." Buffy whispered.  
  
"Buff, you don't have to whisper. It's just a video game."  
  
We see Buffy standing next to Willow who are both standing in front of an arcade game. They appear to  
  
be in the mall, which, due to the evacuation of the whole town, is also empty. They have several shopping  
  
bags around them on the floor.  
  
"See! I told you he'd get you."  
  
"Only because you distracted me."  
  
"Yeah- right. Just admit it, you were never good at Duke Nukem."  
  
"Ok, so what. You're the fightin' gal. I'm the run and hide gal."  
  
"Will, don't say stuff like that, you're a fighter."  
  
"In a majicky way."  
  
"But you're still a fighter."  
  
"I'm not...... but thanks." Willow gave a little half smile.  
  
Buffy walked over to a bench and sat down. "Will, you are a fighter. After everything you've been  
  
through...and all of it because of me. You're strong, stronger than I could have been."  
  
"Buffy, I—" Willow walked over to the bench and sat next to her best friend.  
  
"You're not the slayer. You weren't chosen for this. Yet you stay by my side. You've always had the  
  
choice to leave, but you didn't. That makes you strong. And even when I wanted to quit, I couldn't  
  
because it was, IS my calling, my destiny............When you pulled me out of heaven...I knew it was  
  
you. I knew you were the only one strong enough to do something like that."  
  
Willow just lowered her head. Tears began to fall from her eyes as the slayer spoke. Willow didn't know  
  
what to say.  
  
"I thought I was being punished. And it wasn't until this year, the past few weeks that I realized; I have to  
  
be here...I wanna be here. I want to see Dawn grow up. I want to –Will, you're crying..."  
  
"I pulled you out of heaven...I took you away from that. You would be in a better place today, right now,  
  
if I didn't..."  
  
"Will, Willow, look at me. It's done. It can't be changed. I was mad, so mad at you. But I've been seeing  
  
things that make me glad to be alive again."  
  
"What kind of things?"  
  
"Dawn, fighting that vampire. Dancing with her, checking out guys with her. She's becoming a woman,  
  
and I get to be a part of that."  
  
Willow just sat silently. She felt guilty but glad at the same time. Guilty for doing that to Buffy; but glad  
  
that Buffy was able to find something worth living for. Willow broke the silence with a question that had  
  
been on her mind for quite some time.  
  
"How can you just forgive me? After I went all overboard and tried to end the world... How can you  
  
forgive that?"  
  
"You weren't yourself Willow. You were juiced up on the most powerful majicks."  
  
"But it's still there, that power. All that majick, I still have access to it."  
  
"Will, I've seen your dark side. But I've also seen your bright side. I need that bright side to help me in  
  
this battle."  
  
"What if I go evil again? What if I can't handle it and I give in to that power?"  
  
"Then I'll just have to kill you." Buffy joked. "Ok. I'm sorry. Come on. Let's get this stuff back home.  
  
Good idea, stealing all this stuff from the mall. I mean, it's just gonna go to waste if the world ends, so we  
  
might as well...God, I'm so morbid."  
  
Willow was silent as Buffy talked on. How could she make light of this situation. Willow was scared, and  
  
her best friend didn't seem to care.  
  
"Buffy, we're gonna have to make a couple of trips to the car to get all this home."  
  
"Think we went overboard?"  
  
"Nah." Willow smiled at Buffy. The girls walked off to the car; their arms loaded with clothes and  
  
supplies.  
  
-------------  
  
Back at the Summers' residence...  
  
Willow and Buffy arrive to find Dawn and Kennedy arguing on the porch. Kennedy saw the car pull up,  
  
and jumped with happiness.  
  
"Willow!" Kennedy cheered, "You're alive!"  
  
Willow ignored the potential. Kennedy's expression changed back to anger. Willow walked up to Buffy  
  
and whispered with a smile, "Go easy on 'em."  
  
"Dawn, Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Kennedy, get in the house." Buffy commanded.  
  
"But, but Faith tried to kill you guys and...and..."  
  
"Kennedy, give it a rest." Willow said coldly. "Faith didn't do anything."  
  
Kennedy rolled her eyes and mumbled something under her breath.  
  
Spike looked out onto the porch. "What the bloody hell is goin' on here?"  
  
"Dawn, thanks for not sayin' anything."  
  
"What? She knew- You knew about this?"  
  
"Sorry Spike." Buffy said with a smirk.  
  
"Women." Spike muttered as her headed to the safety of the basement.  
  
"Let's get this stuff inside. Dawn, gather everyone in the living room." 


	5. chapter 5

Several minutes later everyone was in the living room. Andrew and Xander sat on the couch like

kids at Christmas waiting to open presents. Giles was standing by the door, quietly observing.

Dawn stood in the doorway, next to Willow. Buffy started walking around the room with a large

trash bag. To each potential  
  
she gave a weapon. A sword for Amanda, an axe for Vi, a small dagger for Rhona, a switch-

blade for Molly, a Chinese/English dictionary and some stakes for Chao-Ahn, a and set of

throwing knives for Shannon. She then stood in front of Kennedy, and handed her a brand new

crossbow and a nice set of arrows. Kennedy looked up at the slayer with an expression of awe.

"Thank you." Kennedy said in the kindest manner any of them ever heard her speak. They all looked at  
  
their gifts and thanked Buffy, and Willow. Buffy handed Kennedy a box. Inside were necklaces, each  
  
bearing a silver cross on a black string.  
  
"Take one and pass it around. Everyone gets one. Except for Spike...Hey where is Spike?"  
  
"In the basement, has been all morning. He's kinda pissed that you disappeared." Andrew said, "Now  
  
where's my present?"  
  
"Oh, right." Buffy got another bag. She put it down on the coffee table. It was a first aid kit that looked  
  
like the whole inside of a hospital's supply closet. "I might need you guys to take care of some of these  
  
girls when we fight." Andrew looked disappointed.  
  
"How come everyone else gets cool toys and we get Band-Aids?" He whined.  
  
"Look at the bottom." Willow smiled.  
  
There was a wide assortment of brand new comic books.  
  
"Thank you guys, you're the best!" Andrew stood up and gave Buffy and Willow the biggest hug he'd  
  
ever given. Xander just smiled.  
  
She walked back over to where Giles was standing. She gave him a journal.  
  
"It's so you can record all the stuff you learn...for future watchers."  
  
"Thank you." He said, pulling her in for a hug.  
  
"Where did all this stuff come from?" He asked.  
  
"They robbed the mall. Probably got lots more stuff in the car." Dawn said flatly.  
  
"I got something for you, don't worry." Buffy smirked at her sister. "But first there's two trash bags on  
  
the porch full of clothes. First come first serve." Buffy pointed the way and several teenage girls ran out  
  
on to the porch screaming.  
  
Willow stepped back so she wouldn't get squashed and accidentally stepped on Giles. He caught her and  
  
just smiled, and patted her on the shoulder. He then went into the living room, to enjoy his new gift.  
  
The only people left standing in the hallway were Xander, Buffy, and Willow.  
  
"The world's gonna end isn't it, Buffy?" Xander asked shyly.  
  
"It's not. These are gifts of hope." Buffy smiled at her friend.  
  
Kenndy peeked her head through the door. Seeing Willow still there she smiled and walked back in.  
  
"Buffy, you have no idea how much this means to me."  
  
"It was Will's idea."  
  
"You, did that for me....after..." Kennedy stuttered.  
  
"I knew you're appreciate it..." The witch smiled, but her expression changed quickly. "But it doesn't  
  
mean anything. I'm with Faith now."  
  
"I know." Kennedy looked at the floor. "She's a lucky girl."  
  
"I gotta go..." Willow started. Kennedy nodded. Willow proceeded up the stairs with a little present for  
  
Faith.  
  
Cut to the living room:  
  
Dawn and Buffy are sitting on the couch.  
  
"Why'd you do all this Buffy?"  
  
"Because I needed some serious time at the mall. Ok, and because we needed the supplies...So, this is for  
  
you."  
  
Buffy handed Dawn a small box. She opened it to find a pair of earrings and a silver necklace. Dawn  
  
hugged her sister.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Cut to Willow's bed room:  
  
It's almost 1:30 p.m. Willow walked up to the door and listened before knocking softly and then entering.  
  
Faith was lying on the bed, asleep, but it looked as though she'd fallen asleep reading something.  
  
Willow quietly began to undress herself, careful not to make and noise and wake up Faith. She kicked off  
  
her shoes and slid her jeans down her legs and let them rest on the floor. She stepped out of them and  
  
reached over to the bag she'd brought with her. She pulled out a black thong and matching bra. She  
  
smiled at the thought of showing these to Faith. She was nervous, but she was ready, to give this woman  
  
her body. The red head slid down her underwear and replaced them with the new thong. She pulled her  
  
shirt over her head, exposing her stomach and supple breasts. She unclasped her bra with one hand and  
  
took the tags off the new one. She put on the lingerie and a T-shirt over top for a disguise; and slipped her  
  
body under the covers. Faith began to stir at the disturbance in the bed.  
  
"Red...you're back." Faith said sleepily.  
  
"Yes, and I have something for you."  
  
"Where'd you go?"  
  
"Buffy and I, we went to the mall...did a little shopping."  
  
"For five hours?"  
  
"Four...but it was much needed."  
  
"But isn't everything closed down?"  
  
"We kinda shop-lifted...instead of regular shopping." Willow bit her bottom lip.  
  
"Red, I didn't know you had it in ya." Faith smiled at Willow. She sat up a little. The book on her lap fell  
  
to the floor.  
  
"Fall asleep reading? Faith caught in the act of something educational. Quick! Call the Feds!" Willow  
  
joked.  
  
Faith planted a kiss firmly on Willow's lips to stop her from talking. "That's not funny."  
  
"I'm sorry." Willow kissed her new girlfriend's cheek.  
  
"So, what were you reading?"  
  
"Writing, actually...It's a journal, something my dad gave me when I was a kid. I didn't start writing in it  
  
until after I got out of jail."  
  
Willow snuggled up to Faith, wrapping her arms around the pensive brunette. "Wanna talk about it?"  
  
"No." Faith said blandly.  
  
"You gonna stay in bed all day?" Willow teased the slayer. She started tickling her stomach.  
  
"Hey, hey...Watch it, Red.."  
  
"What, you don't want me to make you laugh? Faith's gotta be the tough guy?" Faith began to giggle at  
  
Willow's attempts.  
  
"Alright, cut it out, Red. You win." Willow was smiling and very proud of herself for making the brunette  
  
slayer giggle.  
  
Willow leaned in for a kiss, but Faith pulled away. Willow made her cute pouty face.  
  
"What'd you get at the mall?"  
  
Willow kissed Faith's lips hungrily, but Faith pushed her away. "Will you answer my question?"  
  
Willow nodded yes. "I want you." She whispered in the slayer's ear.  
  
"Willow, Red...there's so much going on right now... maybe we should..." Faith sat up straight. Her  
  
voice trailed off. Willow had climbed on top of Faith's lap, straddling her. Willow's hands were on  
  
Faith's shoulders. Before she could do anything about it, Faith was being smothered in Willow kisses (not  
  
that she was complaining).  
  
Willow kissed the slayer's lips, her forehead, one cheek, then another. She kissed her chin, the very tip of  
  
her nose, and her lips once again. Willow bent her head towards Faith's ear and whispered,  
  
"Beautiful...you're so beautiful."  
  
A tear fell down Faith's cheek.  
  
"Oh, goddess, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. I just wanted-"  
  
Willow was stopped mid-babble by Faith's lips against hers. Willow wrapped her arms around her slayer  
  
and deepened the kiss. Both women enjoyed the feeling of their tongues tasting each other. Their lips  
  
were dancing together. Willow playfully bit Faith's bottom lip. "You have the best kisses." Faith stopped  
  
and said for just a second before kissing the witch again. Willow broke the kiss this time, and placed her  
  
hands on Faith's cheeks. She looked into those big brown eyes, "Faith...take me...touch me, taste me..."  
  
"Are you sure, Red?" Faith asked, even though she herself wasn't sure.  
  
Willow nodded as she bit her bottom lip. Faith kissed Willow softly on the lips. Willow deepened the  
  
kiss, her tongue begging for more.  
  
"Red, stop." Faith looked at the woman sitting on top of her. "This is, hot, /I are hot, but I  
  
gotta tell ya Red, it's not time."  
  
"Wha- whatddya mean it's not time? I thought you wanted this.."  
  
"I do, Willow, I do." Faith put her hand on Willow's cheek. "I want you so badly, to look at you and  
  
touch you,"  
  
"But?"  
  
"But last night you had a dream, a nightmare and you were crying, almost screaming in your sleep. You  
  
were talking, saying things that scared even me. I think we need to take it slow, Red."  
  
Willow rested her head on Faith's shoulder. "I feel like such an idiot."  
  
"No, hey...you're not...not at all, Red. You're on fire. You're right on, it's me, I'm still getting used to  
  
this...girl thing."  
  
Willow just sat silently. Tears began to fall.  
  
Willow climbed off of Faith's lap. She was still wearing the lingerie covered only by her T-shirt. She  
  
stood looked at the woman in her bed.  
  
"I'll go get dressed." She whispered sadly. She felt defeated. But inside she understood.  
  
_(China –by Tori Amos)_  
  
_China all the way to New York_  
  
_I can feel the distance getting close_  
  
"Willow wait—"  
  
_You're right next to me  
  
But I need an airplane  
  
I can feel the distance as you breathe_Willow slammed the bathroom door and rested her back against it.  
  
_Sometimes I think you want me to touch you  
  
How can I when you build a great wall around you  
_

She slid her body down the door until her butt hit the floor. A few more tears fell.

_In your eyes I saw a future together_  
  
_You just look away in the distance_

Faith stood and pulled on a pair of jeans. She walked over to the bathroom door and knocked.

_China decorates our table_

_Funny how the cracks don't seem to show_

"Willow, Will don't do this..."  
  
_Pour the wine dear  
  
You say we'll take a holiday  
  
But we never can agree on where to go  
_  
"Can we talk...come on..."

_Sometimes I think you want me to touch you_

_How can I when you build a great wall around you_

__

__

Faith put one hand on the door, and sat outside the bathroom on the floor.  
  
_In your eyes I saw a future together__   
  
You just look away in the distance_   
  
Cut to: The basement.Spike is sitting on his cot, smoking a cigarette. His hea leaning up against the wall, his eyes

looking up at the ceiling.

_China all the way to New York  
__   
  
Maybe you got lost in Mexico_  
  
Buffy descended the stairs."Got somethin' for you.""Is it a stake?"Buffy walked over to Spike and held out her hand._You're right next to me  
_

_I think that you can hear me  
_

_Funny how the distance learns to grow_

Spike looked down to see Buffy holding the ugliest, gaudiest necklace he'd ever seen.

"Thanks, luv. Steal it from King Tut's grave?"  
  
"Angel gave it to me. Says it's supposed to be worn at the final battle. By a champion...it's you Spike."  
  
Buffy leaned down and kissed Spike gently on the lips._Sometimes I think you want me to touch you  
_

_How can I when you build a great wall around you  
_

Cut to the upstairs hallway.Faith is sitting on the floor, one hand banging gently on the door."Willow...Red... open up!"_I can feel the distance  
_

_I can feel the distance  
_

_I can feel the distance getting close_  
  
Tears begin to fall. "I love you..." She whispered to herself.


End file.
